staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Marca 2008
TVP 1 05:40 Był taki dzień - 23 marca; felieton 05:44 Radio Romans - odc. 17/32 - Ojcowie i dzieci; serial 06:10 Radio Romans - odc. 18/32 - Trefny temat; serial 06:40 Wyprawa po świąteczne pisanki (The Easter Egg Adventures) 90'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2004) 08:15 Domisie - Domisiowe wyprowadzki; program dla dzieci; STEREO 08:45 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Jajka na wielkanocnym stole; program dla dzieci 09:05 Nowy Testament - Zmartwychwstanie Jezusa, odc. 13 (He is risen, ep. 13); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:35 Siódme niebo, seria VIII - Zapytajcie Alice, odc. 9 (Go ask Alice, ep. 9); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 10:25 Transmisja z Watykanu Mszy Świętej Zmartwychwstania Pańskiego i błogoslawieństwo Urbi et Orbi 13:05 Antybaśnie dla dorosłych 1 13:30 Faceci do wzięcia - Egzorcystów dwóch; serial TVP 14:00 Kurczak Mały (Chicken Little) 77'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005) 15:20 Flintstonowie (Flintstones, The) - txt str.777 86'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1994) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Kochany urwis (Problem Child) - txt str.777 77'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1990) 18:40 Mistrzostwa Europy w pływaniu - Eindhoven; transmisja 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Wielka kapa gumisiów, odc 53 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Patchwork Gummi ep. 53); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Od Rancza do Rancza 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 29 - W kleszczach terroryzmu - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:05 Od Rancza do Rancza 21:20 Wróg publiczny (Enemy of the State) - txt str.777 126'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1998) 23:40 Bez litości (No Mercy) 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1986) 01:30 Sztos 86'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1997) 02:55 Bez pardonu III - odc. 19, Szał (District, The III - ep. 19, Criminally Insane); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002) 03:40 Bez pardonu III - odc. 20, Wściekłość (District, The III - ep. 20, Rage); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002) 04:20 Był taki dzień - 23 marca; felieton 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:10 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo Prymasa Polski na Wielkanoc 2008 05:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - Wielkanoc w krainie zajączków (Easter in Bunnyland) 49'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2000) 06:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 936 Waldek ma dość; telenowela TVP 06:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 937 Marcysia przesadza; telenowela TVP 07:10 M jak miłość - odc. 568; serial TVP 08:05 Księga dżungli (The Jungle Book) - txt str.777 106'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1994) 09:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mexico - miasto z przeszłością - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 10:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - Szczenięce lata (Dogs; The Early Years) - txt str.777 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Alpejska kraina Ladynów (3); magazyn kulinarny 12:05 Gwiazdy w południe - Trzej muszkieterowie (Three Musketeers) 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania, Hiszpania (1973) 14:00 Familiada - odc.1499 wydanie specjalne - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 938 Co śni się kobietom; telenowela TVP 15:10 Szansa na Sukces - Małe WuWu - śpiewa poezję księdza Jan Twardowskiego 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 325 Przekleństwo Touerette'a; serial TVP 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 102; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Tak to leciało! - (3); teleturniej 20:05 Podróże z żartem - Wielkanoc ; program rozrywkowy 21:05 Ja wam pokażę! - txt str.777 112'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2005) 23:05 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - Goeteborg (Gala) 24:00 Panorama 00:20 As wywiadu (Point Men) 86'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2001) 01:45 Wybawca (Redeemer) 85'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2002) 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:31 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:46 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:56 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - bp. Tadeusz Szurman - Wielkanoc; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:02 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - bp. Tadeusz Szurman - Wielkanoc; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:01 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:44 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:47 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:54 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - bp. Tadeusz Szurman - Wielkanoc; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:53 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - bp. Tadeusz Szurman - Wielkanoc; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:54 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkanoc po Wileńsku; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:44 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:30 XII Wielkanocny Festiwal Ludwiga van Beethovena - Kijowscy Soliści (cz. 1); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:12 Zamyślenia nie tylko dla pobożnych - bp. Tadeusz Szurman - Wielkanoc; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Święci ze Sieny i Asyżu (Burt Wolf Travels&Traditions. Siena, Italy, Assisi); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:09 Wyprawa do Lourdes. (The Shrine at Lourdes); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:54 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:19 Serwis info; STEREO 02:43 Pogoda; STEREO 02:47 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.45 Sonic X (59) - serial anim., Fr./Hol./Jap./Tajwan/USA/WIk. Brytania 06.15 Czarodziejki (33) - seria! animowany, USA 06.45 Piotruś Pan i piraci (6) - serial animowany, USA 07.15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis (29) - serial animowany, Kanada 07.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji - studio 08.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji - wyścig 10.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji - studio 10.10 Kacze opowieści: Poszukiwacze zaginionej lampy - film animowany, USA 1990 11.40 Pollyanna - film dla młodzieży, USA 1960, reż. David Swift 14.30 Piotruś Pan - film przygodowy, USA 2003, reż. P. J. Hogan, wyk. Jeremy Sumpter, Jason Issacs, Lynn Redgrave, Rachel Hurd-Wood 17.05 I kto to mówi 2 - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Amy Heckerling, wyk. John Travolta, Kirstie Alley, Olympia Dukakis, Elias Koteas 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Krzysztof Jaroszyński, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Hanna Śleszyńska, Paweł Wawrzecki, Piotr Gąsowski 20.00 Król Artur - film przygodowy, Kanada/USA 2004, reż. Antoine Fuqua, wyk. Clive Owen, Ioan Gruffudd, Mads Mikkelsen, Keira Knightley 22.00 Studio LOTTO 22.45 Darevil - film sensacyjny, USA 2003, reż. Mark Steven Johnson, wyk. Ben Affleck, Jennifer Gamer, Colin Farrell, Michael Clarke Duncan 01.00 Tajemnicza zbrodnia - dramat sensacyjny, USA 2001, reż. Kasi Lemmons, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Coim Feore, Ann Magnuson, Aunjanue Ellis 02.45 Nocne randki 05.30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.05 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.25 Telesklep 07.25 Niania 6 (79) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, wyk. Agnieszka Dygant, Tomasz Kot, Tamara Arciuch, Adam Ferency 07.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Beethoven - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Brian Levant, wyk. Bonnie Hunt, Charles Grodin, Dean Jones, Nicholle Torn 12.45 Lucky Luke - komedia, Francja/Hiszpania/Niemcy 2004, reż. Philipe Haim, wyk. Til Schweiger, Eric Judor, Ramzy Bedia, Marthe Villalonga 14.35 Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic - film przygodowy, USA 2002, reż. Chris Columbus, wyk. Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Emma Watson, Kenneth Branagh 18.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Taniec z gwiazdami 7 - program rozrywkowy 21.55 Poranek kojota - komedia, Polska 2001, reż. Olaf Lubaszenko, wyk. Maciej Stuhr, Karolina Rosińska 00.00 Mag. Orange Ekstraklasa 01.15 Kick bokser 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Albert Pyun, wyk. Sasha Mitchell, Peter Boyle, Dennis Chan, Cary Hiroyuki Tagawa 03.10 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.30 Sztukateria - pr. kulturalny 05.55 FIFA Futbol Mundial 06.20 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.45 Dekoratornia - magazyn 07.10 Eurolinia plus - pr. interaktywny 07.25 Pokemon (223, 224) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.25 Wszystko o zwierzętach (13): Charlie, szympans - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 08.55 Wszystko o zwierzętach (14): Carla, kapibara - serial, Wielka Brytania 09.30 Miasteczko Halloween - film animowany, USA 1993 11.00 Galileo - magazyn 12.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn 12.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13.05 Wielkie Happy Hour 13.55 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 14.05 Mały Budda - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Liechtenstein/Wielka Brytania 1993, reż. Bernardo Bertolucci 17.00 Trampolina (6) - reality show 18.00 Big Brother 5: Omnibus 19.00 Galileo - magazyn 20.00 Włatcy móch (43): Krfawy wtorek - serial animowany dla dorosłych 20.30 Idol - reality show 21.30 Big Brother 5: Ring - reality show 22.30 Big Brother 5: Ring - wyniki 23.30 Adam kontra Miłosz - rozr. 00.00 Poza prawem - komediodramat, RFN/USA 1986, reż. Jim Jarmusch 02.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.45 Eurolinia plus 03.00 Big Brother 5: Omnibus 03.45 Big Brother 5: Ring - reality show 04.35 Big Brother 5: Ring - wyniki 05.25 TV Market 05.40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1422; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1423; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1424; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1425; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Klan - odc. 1426; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 549; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kukuryków; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Transmisja z Watykanu Mszy Świętej Zmartwychwstania Pańskiego i błogoslawieństwo Urbi et Orbi; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 920* - Gratulacje; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Smak tradycji - Wielkanoc; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Szatan z siódmej klasy 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Bartosz Fejge, Katarzyna Bator, Wojciech Malajkat, Krzysztof Globisz, Katarzyna Pypno, Tytus Hołdys, Marek Serdiukow, Tomasz Koźlik, Paweł Jakowlew, Łukasz Jaźwiec; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 O Marcie, która jest Polką; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (12); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - W profesorskiej głowie się nie śniło...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Szansa na Sukces - Tradycje wielkanocne na świecie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Gwiazdy na Święta - M.Pieńkowska i D.Ostałowska o "M jak miłość"; STEREO 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 550; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 72 - Noddy buduje kosmiczną rakietę (Noddy, builds a rocketship); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 12/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Gwiazdy na Święta - Ewa Braun i "Nasi w Hollywood"; STEREO 21:05 Nasi w Hollywood. Po obu stronach kamery 57'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Gwiazdy na Święta - E.Starostecka i L.Teleszyński o "Tredowatej" J.Hoffmana; STEREO 22:15 Trędowata 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Elżbieta Starostecka, Leszek Teleszyński, Jadwiga Barańska, Czesław Wołłejko, Lucyna Brusikiewicz, Irena Malkiewicz, Anna Dymna, Gabriela Kownacka, Mariusz Dmochowski, Piotr Fronczewski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Gwiazdy na Święta - M.Pieńkowska i D.Ostałowska o "M jak miłość"; STEREO 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 550; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 72 - Noddy buduje kosmiczną rakietę (Noddy, builds a rocketship); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 12/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Zaproszenie - W profesorskiej głowie się nie śniło...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Gwiazdy na Święta - Ewa Braun i "Nasi w Hollywood"; STEREO 03:15 Nasi w Hollywood. Po obu stronach kamery 57'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 920* - Gratulacje; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Smak tradycji - Wielkanoc; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Gwiazdy na Święta - E.Starostecka i L.Teleszyński o "Tredowatej" J.Hoffmana; STEREO 05:15 Trędowata 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Elżbieta Starostecka, Leszek Teleszyński, Jadwiga Barańska, Czesław Wołłejko, Lucyna Brusikiewicz, Irena Malkiewicz, Anna Dymna, Gabriela Kownacka, Mariusz Dmochowski, Piotr Fronczewski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Zakończenie dnia Tele 5 08:00 Bajka za bajką (1/26) - serial animowany, USA 08:30 Bajka za bajką (2/26) - serial animowany, USA 09:00 VIII konkurs włoskiej sztuki kulinarnej 09:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - magazyn sportowy 10:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (11/51) - serial animowany, USA 1988 10:25 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (12/51) - serial animowany, USA 1988 10:50 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne - program publicystyczny 11:50 Buon appetito! 12:45 Akwanauci - serial dokumentalny 13:15 Tajny agent Bobby - komedia, USA 1999 15:00 Srebrny rumak - film przygodowy, Australia 1992 16:45 Waleczne serca - serial dokumentalny, Kanada 1992 17:00 Kosmiczna kasa - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 18:00 Bajki babci Grace - film obyczajowy, USA 1991 19:45 Waleczne serca - serial dokumentalny, Kanada 1992 20:05 W granicach prawa - film kryminalny, Nowa Zelandia 2000 21:55 Prawo pięści (4/12) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 2002 22:55 Wybory Bursztynowej Miss 2007 w Jastarni 23:50 Irlandzkie oczy - dramat kryminalny, USA 2004 02:00 Rybia nocka - program przyrodniczy Discovery Channel 06.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wszystko o piratach 07.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wszystko o piratach 08.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Choroba morska - radykalna terapia 09.00 Krakatoa (1) 11.00 Zamach na Ronalda Reagana 13.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wszystko o piratach 15.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Choroba morska - radykalna terapia 16.00 Najbogatsi ludzie świata (1) 17.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (55) 17.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (56) 18.00 Największe z najlepszych: Najdłuższy podwodny rurociąg świata 19.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Projekt Alurnatub (4) 20.00 Wielkie rzeczy: Budowa liniowca 21.00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Pirotechnik 22.00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Bezlitosne morze 23.00 Brudna robota: W winnicy 00.00 O krok od śmierci 01.00 Szkoła przetrwania: Pustynia Moab 02.00 Tajemnice tragedii: Pożary na drogach 03.00 Auto dla każdego: Złośliwa ekologia 04.00 Pogromcy mitów - spotkanie z reklamami Hallmark Channel 6:00 Chłopak od muzyki 8:00 Uczeń Merlina (2-ost.) 10:00 Powrót 12:00 Uczeń Merlina (2-ost.) 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Obraz niewinności (6) 16:00 Dzikie serca (1) 17:00 Dzikie serca (2) 18:00 Panna Marple: 4:50 z Paddington 20:00 Doktor Martin (7) 21:00 Doktor Martin 22:00 Doktor Martin 23:00 Wywiad: Przebiegły lis (11) 0:00 Wywiad: Piekło Dantego (12) 1:00 Arytmetyka diabła 3:00 Wywiad: Przebiegły lis (11) 4:00 Chłopak od muzyki Ale Kino! 8:00 Powrót 9:35 Już nigdy nie zawyje wilk 11:25 ale krótkie: Christopher Hinton 12:00 Love Me Tender 13:35 Najeźdźcy z Marsa 15:20 ostatni seans: Spragnieni miłości 17:05 Oszuści 18:50 Kina samochodowe - wspomnienia 20:00 Poirot: Żółty irys 21:00 Poirot: Zaginiony testament 22:00 Arachnofobia 23:55 Szkarłatna litera 2:10 Skrzypce 3:50 Kochaj sąsiada swego 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Słonie morskie, niedźwiedzie polarne i grindwale 6:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Orki, baribale i żarłacze szare 7:00 Życie zwierząt: Pustynie 7:30 Życie zwierząt: Morza 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (23) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (24) 9:00 Małpi biznes (11) 9:30 Małpi biznes (12) 10:00 Małpy małej Saki 11:00 Operacja "Jumbo" 12:00 Opowieść o szympansach 13:00 Wychowując młodą pandę 14:00 Sekretne życie nosorożca 15:00 Wychowanie małego Iwani 16:00 Morscy podróżnicy 17:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów: Opowieści rodzinne: Bella i jej młode 18:00 Jessica - mały hipopotam 19:00 Małpie życie (3) 19:30 Małpie życie (4) 20:00 Daniel i nasze koty 21:00 Życie ssaków: Mistrzowie siekaczy 22:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Superstado gnu 22:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Wojny na kleszcze 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Kot w rurze 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (23) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (24) 1:00 Małpie życie (3) 1:30 Małpie życie (4) 2:00 Daniel i nasze koty 3:00 Życie ssaków: Mistrzowie siekaczy 4:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Superstado gnu 4:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Wojny na kleszcze 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Kot w rurze AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (120) 7:00 Szczury wodne (121) 8:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (7) 9:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 (8) 10:00 Akta Dresdena (12) 11:00 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 (1) 12:00 Misja: Epidemia (3) 13:00 Misja: Epidemia (4) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (2) 15:00 Szczury wodne (120) 16:00 Szczury wodne (121) 17:00 Zawód glina 2 (4) 17:30 Paco i jego ludzie (10) 19:15 Tropem zbrodni 2 (9) 20:10 Żniwiarz (1) 21:10 Puls miasta (17) 22:10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (8) 23:10 Miejsce zbrodni (4) 0:10 Sztorm stulecia (1/3) 1:45 Puls miasta (17) 2:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (8) 3:45 Miejsce zbrodni (4) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Czerwony Karzeł (5) 6:35 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 7:10 Doktor Who (11) 8:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (46) 8:30 Życie w Hollyoaks (47) 9:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (48) 9:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (49) 9:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (50) 10:25 Doktor Who (9) 11:15 Doktor Who (10) 12:10 Doktor Who (11) 13:10 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 14:10 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 15:10 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 16:10 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 17:10 Statyści (4) 17:45 Historie wielkich gwiazd (3) 18:20 Graham Norton 19:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (8) 20:00 Życie na Marsie (2) 21:00 Tajniacy (4) 22:00 Milczący świadek (8) 23:00 Budząc zmarłych (4) 0:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (8) 0:55 Życie na Marsie (2) 1:50 Tajniacy (4) 2:45 Milczący świadek (8) 3:40 Budząc zmarłych (4) 4:35 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (8) 5:30 Statyści (4) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Forsa na strychu (1) 6:25 Forsa na strychu (2) 6:50 Forsa na strychu (3) 7:15 Forsa na strychu (1) 7:40 Słodki James (6) 8:05 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (6) 9:00 Kuchenne koszmary (5) 9:55 Tydzień bombowych strojów (3) 10:20 Tydzień bombowych strojów (4) 10:50 Obóz dla wybrednych (6) 11:40 Forsa na strychu (2) 12:05 Forsa na strychu (3) 12:30 Forsa na strychu (1) 12:55 Forsa na strychu (2) 13:20 Forsa na strychu (3) 13:45 Tydzień bombowych strojów (3) 14:10 Tydzień bombowych strojów (4) 14:40 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (3) 15:10 Obóz dla wybrednych (6) 16:00 Forsa na strychu (16) 16:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (1) 17:00 Ukryty potencjał (8) 17:30 Ukryty potencjał (9) 18:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (6) 19:00 Architektura przyszłości (6) 19:30 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (6) 20:00 Przywrócić chwałę (3) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (16) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (1) 22:00 Ukryty potencjał (8) 22:30 Ukryty potencjał (9) 23:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (6) 0:00 Architektura przyszłości (6) 0:25 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (6) 0:50 Przywrócić chwałę (3) 1:45 Forsa na strychu (16) 2:10 Wielkie sprzątanie (1) 2:35 Ukryty potencjał (8) 3:00 Ukryty potencjał (9) 3:25 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (6) 4:20 Architektura przyszłości (6) 4:45 Dom jak dzieło sztuki: modernizm (6) 5:10 Przywrócić chwałę (3) Canal + 7:00 Dziecko Yeziny 8:00 Cudowny świat przyrody: Ekologiczny tryb życia polatuchy (5/13) 8:30 Pod słońce 10:15 Czyja to kochanka? 11:45 Maroon 5 12:55 Babe 14:50 OSS 117 - Kair, gniazdo szpiegów 16:30 Dziewczyny z drużyny 3 18:20 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Gołębica (4/22) 19:10 Łapu-capu 19:20 Aktualności filmowe 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Premiera: Królowa 21:50 Dziękujemy za palenie 23:30 Kumple na zabój 1:15 Podwójna tożsamość 2:50 Powiedz to, Gabi 4:20 Ergo Proxy (15) 4:50 SuperDeser: Wagary 5:20 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Gołębica (4/22) 6:05 Ebola - nie do śmiechu Canal + Film 7:00 Statyści 9:00 Oblężona twierdza 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Cudowny świat przyrody: Monarch i jego wielka podróż (4/13) 11:30 Conrack 13:10 Rządy gargulców 14:45 Przyjęty 16:20 Eragon 18:05 Człowiek roku 20:00 Technika w przyrodzie (2/3) 21:00 Teoria chaosu 22:45 Deser: Bajka 23:05 Królowa 0:45 Szef wszystkich szefów 2:25 Kapitan Alatriste 4:45 Kiler 6:30 Deser: Nastroje Anny Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 7:15 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 9:30 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra 11:45 Piłka nożna: Premiership Plus 12:30 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 14:25 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 16:30 1 na 1: Piotr Rocki 16:55 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 19:00 Czempioni w Plusie: Leszek Blanik 20:00 Sport+ (1) 20:55 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 23:00 Sport+ (2) 0:30 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 2:30 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 4:25 Tajniki przyrody 5 (53) 5:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Ufolągi 8:55 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:10 Ben 10 10:35 Ben 10 11:00 Storm Hawks 11:25 Młodzi Tytani 11:50 Robotboy 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera 13:40 Atomówki 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 14:45 Ufolągi 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini 15:50 Baranek Shaun 16:00 KND 60 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Storm Hawks 18:00 Ben 10: Sekret Omnitrixa 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:05 Ben 10 20:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:55 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Nell 7:55 Mój przyjaciel Meaulnes 9:35 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Joaquin Phoenix 10:00 Młody Winston 12:25 Kandydat 14:05 W blasku Hollywood 2: Matt Damon 14:30 Teściowie 16:15 Pani Soffel 18:05 Nell 20:00 Ekrany świata. Premiera: Odgrobadogroba 21:40 Człowiek z blizną 0:35 Szatański plan 2:05 Ścigani 3:40 Siła poezji 5:25 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Komedie romantyczne Zone Club 6:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (1) 7:00 Sobota w kuchni (42) 7:30 Sobota w kuchni (43) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (24) 8:30 Sekrety baletu (2) 9:00 Porządek musi być (41) 9:30 Porządek musi być (42) 10:00 Zmień swój styl (4) 11:00 Dziewczyny z "Glamoura" (3) 11:30 Sobota w kuchni (39) 12:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (24) 12:30 Sekrety baletu (2) 13:00 Wesele od kuchni (1) 13:30 Wesele od kuchni (2) 14:00 Randka na czas (60) 14:30 Randka na czas (61) 15:00 Zakupoholicy (1) 16:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: Drew Barrymore 17:00 Zmień swój styl (4) 18:00 Randka na czas (60) 18:30 Randka na czas (31) 19:00 Wesele od kuchni (1) 19:30 Wesele od kuchni (2) 20:00 Czego pragną kobiety (1) 20:30 Czego pragną kobiety (2) 21:00 Zakupoholicy (1) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (82) 23:00 Niezwykłe kobiety: Vera Wang 0:00 Klinika snu (3) 0:30 Klinika snu (4) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 2:00 Czego pragną mężczyźni (1) 2:30 Czego pragną mężczyźni (2) 3:00 Czego pragną kobiety (1) 3:30 Czego pragną kobiety (2) 4:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (3) 5:00 Koronkowa rewolucja (41) Discovery Science 6:00 Robotica (6) 7:00 Brainiac (12) 8:00 Niezbite dowody: Chemiczna smuga 9:00 Przywróceni życiu (6) 10:00 Wszystko o mamutach 11:00 Zrozumieć kontrolerów ruchu lotniczego 12:00 Robotica (6) 13:00 Brainiac (12) 14:00 Niezbite dowody: Chemiczna smuga 15:00 Przywróceni życiu (6) 16:00 Wszystko o mamutach 17:00 Zrozumieć kontrolerów ruchu lotniczego 18:00 Robotica (7) 19:00 Brainiac (13) 20:00 Jak przetrwać (2) 21:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Kraina kanionów 22:00 Tylko dla twardzieli: Ratunek z powietrza 23:00 Zrozumieć mosty 0:00 Robotica (7) 1:00 Brainiac (13) 2:00 Jak przetrwać (2) 3:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Kraina kanionów 3:50 Tylko dla twardzieli: Ratunek z powietrza 4:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Wielofunkcyjny stół piknikowy 5:10 Zrozumieć mosty Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Wojna o Falklandy (2) 7:00 Prawdziwa historia Robinsona Crusoe 8:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Wyspa Wielkanocna 9:00 Wielkie powieści: 2001 - Odyseja kosmiczna 10:00 Pojazd księżycowy 11:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Wyspa Wielkanocna 12:00 Wojna o Falklandy (2) 13:00 Prawdziwa historia Robinsona Crusoe 14:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Wyspa Wielkanocna 15:00 Wielkie powieści: 2001 - Odyseja kosmiczna 16:00 Pojazd księżycowy 17:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Wyspa Wielkanocna 18:00 Wojna o Falklandy (2) 19:00 Prawdziwa historia Robinsona Crusoe 20:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Wyspa Wielkanocna 21:00 Wielkie powieści: 2001 - Odyseja kosmiczna 22:00 Pojazd księżycowy 23:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Wyspa Wielkanocna 0:00 Wojna o Falklandy (2) 1:00 Prawdziwa historia Robinsona Crusoe 2:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Wyspa Wielkanocna 3:00 Wielkie powieści: 2001 - Odyseja kosmiczna 3:55 Pojazd księżycowy 4:45 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Wyspa Wielkanocna 5:35 Teorie spiskowe przed sądem: Złamany kod da Vinci Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Kim Kolwiek 7:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 7:45 Fineasz i Ferb 8:10 Hannah Montana 8:35 Nowa szkoła króla 9:00 Kopciuszek 3: Co by było gdyby... 10:30 Wymiennicy 10:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 11:10 Cafe Myszka 11:30 Leroy i Stitch 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 A Goofy Movie 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 102 dalmatyńczyki 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 11:55 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:30 Kino Jetix: Skoś trawę tato, a dostaniesz deser 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Eurosport 8:30 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 9:00 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 10:00 Curling: Mistrzostwa Świata kobiet 12:00 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 12:45 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 13:30 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 14:30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Świata w Göteborgu 15:30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Mistrzostwa Świata w Göteborgu 18:00 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 20:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Indian Wells (USA) 22:00 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 22:45 Pływanie: Mistrzostwa Europy w Eindhoven 23:30 Curling: Mistrzostwa Świata kobiet 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Formuła GP2: Wyścig w Malezji 10:45 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody LG Action Sports World Tour w Dallas 11:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 12:00 Hokej na trawie: Europejska liga hokeja 13:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 13:45 Sporty ekstremalne: Zawody LG Action Sports World Tour w Dallas 14:45 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 15:45 Formuła GP2: Wyścig w Malezji 16:45 Formuła GP2: Wyścig w Malezji 17:30 Boks: Gala w Nowym Jorku 18:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 19:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 20:30 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 22:00 Formuła GP2: Wyścig w Malezji 22:30 Formuła GP2: Wyścig w Malezji 23:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:15 Karambol: Zawody European Masters w Schiltigheim 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Przed metą 7:55 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (12) 8:40 Odwaga miłości 10:25 Głowa do góry 12:00 Ucieczka łosia 13:30 Różowa Pantera 15:00 Super tata 16:35 Vince niepokonany 18:20 Casanova 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: Klik: I robisz, co chcesz 21:55 Burzliwy czas 23:35 Romero i Juliet 1:10 Hostel 2:40 Cinema, cinema 3:05 Walka żywiołów 4:25 Nietoperze: krwawe żniwa HBO 2 6:00 Grzanie ławy 7:25 Na planie 7:50 Rodzina Steedów 2 9:30 Ciasteczko 11:05 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem 12:50 Dishdogz 14:20 Ricky Martin 15:10 Annapolis 16:50 Grzanie ławy 18:15 Auta 20:10 Dynastia Tudorów (1) 21:05 Dynastia Tudorów (2) 22:00 Dynastia Tudorów (3) 22:55 Dynastia Tudorów (4) 23:50 Dynastia Tudorów (5) 0:45 Niespełnione pragnienia 2:10 Na stojaka! (195) 2:45 Z Bollywood do Hollywood 4:15 Konkwistador HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 3 (11) 11:05 Nie trzeba wiele 12:35 Co takiego? 14:05 Cztery amazonki 15:45 Nie trzeba wiele 17:15 Co takiego? 18:45 Cztery amazonki 20:30 Premiera: Ekipa (2) 20:55 Ricky Bobby - Demon prędkości 22:40 Cyklon 0:15 Ekipa (2) 0:45 Casanova 2:35 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki (4) 8:55 Bajki: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (12) 9:05 Rodzina do kina 9:10 Rodzina do kina: Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa: Przygoda szósta, czyli akcja 'Lwia paszcza' prowadzi śladami Nieszczególnego nie do kryjówki Cześka Pajperta (6/9) 9:35 Rodzina do kina: Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa: Przygoda siódma, czyli tajemniczy list detektywa Hippolita Kwassa, czyli wykrycie centralnej meliny Alberta Flasza (7/9) 10:05 Rodzina do kina: Manhattan 10:10 Seans w Iluzjonie 10:15 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 10:20 Seans w Iluzjonie: Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 10:30 Seans w Iluzjonie: Włóczęgi 12:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 12:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Niebieskie jak Morze Czarne 14:00 Rodzina do kina 14:05 Rodzina do kina: Mrzonka 15:10 Rodzina do kina: W pustyni i w puszczy: Porwanie (1/4) 16:05 Rodzina do kina: W pustyni i w puszczy: Chartum (2/4) 17:05 Rodzina do kina: Mów mi Rockefeller 18:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 18:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Hania 20:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 20:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Deja vu 22:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Kochajmy syrenki 23:35 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Deja vu, czyli skąd my to znamy 23:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Gustaw Lutkiewicz 23:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Gustaw Lutkiewicz: Zakole 1:20 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Gustaw Lutkiewicz: Gdzie jest ten wielki las 1:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Gustaw Lutkiewicz: Dziad i baba 1:55 Seans sensacji 2:00 Seans sensacji: Hasło "Korn" 3:20 Seans sensacji: Operacja V-2 3:45 Seans sensacji: Czarne krzyże 4:05 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Muzyka sakralna: Johann Kuhnau: Magnificat oraz Johann Sebastian Bach 11:25 Muzyka sakralna: Luigi Cherubini: Msza F-dur 'Di Chimay' 12:45 Muzyka sakralna: Igor Strawiński: 'Symfonia psalmów' 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Aleksander Głazunow: 'Raymonda' 19:10 Dymitr Szostakowicz: IX symfonia Es-dur op. 70 20:05 Fryderyk Chopin: Wariacje na temat arii 'La ci darem la mano' 20:30 Richard Strauss: 'Elektra' 22:20 Jael Azzaretti i Ensemble Orchestral de Paris w Teatrze Châtelet 23:30 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Serenata notturna D-dur KV 239 0:00 Około północy: Wolność teraz! Otomo Yoshihide New Jazz Ensemble 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Santana Blues na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Montreux 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Diana Krall na festiwalu Jazz in Marciac, 2003 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (23) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (23) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (11) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (27) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (22) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (22) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (46) 8:00 Noddy (16) 8:10 Krecik (4) 8:40 SamSam (17) 8:50 Rumcajs (38) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (82) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (11) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (7) 9:45 Bracia koala (57) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (47) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (17) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (5) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (5) 11:00 Noddy (15) 11:10 Krecik (3) 11:40 SamSam (16) 11:50 Rumcajs (37) 12:00 Pingu (16) 12:05 Barbie i dwanaście tańczących księżniczek 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (15) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (19) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (22) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (22) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (10) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (26) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (21) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (21) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (45) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (81) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (10) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (6) 16:45 Bracia koala (56) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (46) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (16) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (4) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (4) 18:00 Pingu (17) 18:05 Tomek i przyjaciele. Jak lokomotywy uratowały lotnisko 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (2) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (9) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (16) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (20) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Made 10:00 Date My Mom 11:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 12:30 Króliczki Playboya 13:00 Wzgórza Hollywood 13:30 Bazar MTV 14:00 Penetratorzy 15:00 Raperski dom Runa 16:00 Date My Mom 16:30 Pimp My Ride 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:30 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 20:30 Raperski dom Runa 21:00 Miłość jest ślepa 21:30 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 22:00 Przerysowani 22:30 Z pamiętnika byłej dziewicy 23:00 Happy Tree Friends 23:30 Alt.mtv 0:00 MTV Rocks 0:30 Superrock 1:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Queen Mary 2 7:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa zgniatarka świata 8:00 Za kulisami: Rajd wielkich ciężarówek 9:00 Za kulisami: Prędkość 10:00 Za kulisami: Jaguar 11:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Niezwykłe pojazdy 12:00 Megafabryki: Harley-Davidson 13:00 Za kulisami: Rajd wielkich ciężarówek 14:00 Megafabryki: Ferrari 15:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Zapomniani królowie Izraela 16:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Kain i Abel: Braterska wojna 17:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Tajemnica zwojów znad Morza Martwego 18:00 Cudowne bestie: Genialny gołąb 19:00 Premiera: Małpy z ulic miasta: Chłopaki w kapturach 20:00 Premiera: Opowieści frontowe: Monte Cassino 20:30 Premiera: Opowieści frontowe: Bitwa pod Anzio 21:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Całun turyński 22:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Stygmaty 23:00 Punkt krytyczny: Polowanie na Pabla Escobara 0:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Układu Słonecznego 1:00 Za kulisami: Oblężenie Betlejem 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: Monte Cassino 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Bitwa pod Anzio 3:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Całun turyński 4:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Stygmaty 5:00 Punkt krytyczny: Polowanie na Pabla Escobara Planete 5:45 Sklep w Londynie 6:15 Sklep w Berlinie 6:45 Sklep na Litwie 7:15 Walka z nowotworem (2/4) 8:15 Skrzydlata potęga: Hellcat - powrót w przestworza (4/10) 9:10 Podróż po planecie Ziemia (1/3) 10:10 Notatki z wyprawy: Tajemnice Golfsztromu (3/5) 11:05 Niezły kanał (4) 11:15 Rodziny na świecie: Meksyk (2/18) 11:50 Ten cudowny dzień: Dzieci Tybetu (13-ost.) 12:20 Ludzie z fabryki cygar 13:15 Konfucjanizm: Edukacja - rozwój w służbie świata (4-ost.) 14:20 Joan Crawford. Po prostu gwiazda 15:20 Karaiby - kraina szczęśliwości (2/3) 16:15 Karaiby - kraina szczęśliwości (3-ost.) 17:10 Gary Cooper. Twarz bohatera 18:15 Mistrzowie wrzasku 19:45 Na dachu świata 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Skrzydlata potęga: F/A-18. Szkolenie na lotniskowcu (5/10) 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Skrzydlata potęga: Latająca cysterna KC-135 (6/10) 22:45 Japońskie eksperymenty na ludziach 23:40 Paniczny lęk: Pająki (5-ost.) 0:30 Dzieci z probówki 1:25 Uciec śmierci 2:55 Notatki z wyprawy: U źródeł świata (1/5) 3:50 Ci niezwykli ludzie (6/7) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Oblicza Ameryki 7:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 7:30 Samo życie (1029) 8:00 Samo życie (1030) 8:30 Samo życie (1031) 9:00 Samo życie (1032) 9:30 Samo życie (1033) 9:55 Piotr Rubik - koncert wielkanocny (1) 10:35 Piotr Rubik - koncert wielkanocny (2) 11:05 Piotr Rubik - koncert wielkanocny (3) 12:15 Trędowata (12) 13:10 Graczykowie: Wielka pula (21) 13:45 Graczykowie: Szczęśliwe numerki (22) 14:20 Tango z aniołem: Dzień, którego nie ma (25) 15:00 Na zawsze razem 16:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (10) 17:00 Dziki (4) 18:00 Tylko miłość (25) 19:00 Klinika samotnych serc (15) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Trędowata (12) 21:40 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 22:20 Psie serce: Rejn (17) 23:20 Tylko miłość (25) 0:20 Piotr Rubik - koncert wielkanocny (1) 0:50 Piotr Rubik - koncert wielkanocny (2) 1:25 Piotr Rubik - koncert wielkanocny (3) 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Halo Hans!: Operacja "Wesz" (10) 4:00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2007 4:15 Oblicza Ameryki 4:45 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2007 Polsat Sport 7:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji 8:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji 10:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji 11:00 Cafe Futbol 12:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Malezji 14:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Challenge Cup 14:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Challenge Cup 17:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Challenge Cup 17:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Challenge Cup 20:10 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 22:20 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBA w Cardiff 0:30 K.O. TV Classics 1:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 9:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 9:40 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells 12:40 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 14:55 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 16:55 Trans World Sport 17:55 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 20:00 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 22:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Indian Wells 1:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:25 Trzej muszkieterowie 8:30 Księżycowa flotylla 9:55 Przygody Robin Hooda 11:35 To było morderstwo 13:00 Uroda życia 15:00 Czarnoksiężnik z Oz 16:40 Dziewczyna z laską 18:30 Yentl 20:45 Classic Shorts 2007: Always Crashing in The Same Car 21:00 Porachunki 22:40 Bracia Karamazow 1:05 Porachunki 3:00 Księżycowa flotylla 4:25 Butterfield 8 ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Aparatka (75) 6:25 Klub Winx 3: Misja ratunkowa (16) 6:50 Zakręceni gliniarze: Aniołki Farley'a (1) 7:15 Zoey 101: Niedobra dziewczyna (17) 7:40 ZOOM 8:05 Kod Lyoko 3: Chwilowe szaleństwo (8) 8:30 6 w pracy 5 (1) 9:05 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (18) 9:08 Przymierzalnia 9:10 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (21) 9:30 Przymierzalnia 9:40 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (2) 10:05 Przymierzalnia 10:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Wszystko jest względne (16) 10:50 Przymierzalnia 11:00 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (19) 11:10 Ruby Gloom: Rodzina czaszki (26) 11:35 Friday Wear: Friday where? (1) 11:40 Spalony 13:05 Krewni i znajomi królika 13:30 Świat Raven: Jak w ulu (22) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Walcz o swoje prawa (34) 14:20 Brejk 14:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (13) 14:55 Brejk 15:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (53) 15:30 Brejk 15:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Hotel Tango (3) 16:05 Brejk 16:10 Histeria: Chiny (14) 16:35 Pinky i Mózg: Nie igra się z miłością (30) 17:00 Ekstremalne kaczory: Glutorejd (4) 17:10 Freakazoid 2: Zjazd miłośników science fiction (7) 17:35 Kod Lyoko 3: Sabotaż (9) 18:00 6 w pracy 5 (1) 18:25 Time Jam (21) 18:50 Wielka płyta 19:15 Ruby Gloom: Bardzo ponura plotka (1) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Zauroczenie (20) 20:05 Świat Raven: Za duża presja (23) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Im szybciej, tym lepiej (35) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (45) 21:30 Fresh Air: Power Rangers - superlegendy 22:00 Review Territory 22:30 Fresh Air: FIFA Street 3 23:00 Fresh Air: Legend: Hand of God 23:15 Bleach (44) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Żniwa na pustyni 6:25 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Góry Atlas 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Woda 7:15 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (4) 7:40 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (5) 8:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (11) 8:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (12) 9:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Grecja 9:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Nowy Jork 10:50 Królowie koktajli: Nowy Jork 11:15 Królowie koktajli: Helsinki 11:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Żniwa na pustyni 12:15 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Góry Atlas 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Woda 13:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (4) 13:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (5) 14:05 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (11) 14:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (12) 15:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Grecja 15:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Nowy Jork 16:50 Królowie koktajli: Nowy Jork 17:15 Królowie koktajli: Helsinki 17:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Żniwa na pustyni 18:15 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Góry Atlas 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Woda 19:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (4) 19:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania (5) 20:00 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (11) 20:30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (12) 21:00 Wielkie projekty (4) 21:55 Miami Ink - studio tatuażu: Pięciu przyjaciół 22:45 Operacje plastyczne: Dziedziczny nos 23:35 Hotele dla dwojga: Kapsztad 0:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Motywacja 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - Great Rock Drive 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Portoryko 3:00 World Café - Azja: Hanoi 3:30 World Café - Azja: Bangkok 4:00 Nowi odkrywcy: Najzimniejsze miasto świata 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (8) 5:30 Przygody w dżungli: Amazońska przeprawa TV Puls 6:00 Władca zwierząt 2 (7/22) 7:00 Obieżyświat: Kreta i Cypr (22/26) 8:00 Niedzielnik 9:00 Autostrada do nieba (86) 10:00 Wielkie osobowości 10:30 Transmisja mszy św. z Watykanu 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Jak było na początku (1/2) 14:00 Ale numer! 14:30 Uwaga, żarty 15:00 Amazing Race - Niesamowity wyścig 16:00 Star Trek: Niezłomne kobiety (7) 17:00 Star Trek: Miri (8) 18:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 2 19:00 Reporterzy 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pięć osób, które spotkamy w niebie (2-ost.) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Evita 1:30 Puls tygodnia 2:30 Reporterzy 3:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Świat reporterów 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Progr@m 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Ostatnie piętro 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:45 Świat reporterów 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 18:00 Serwis informacyjny 18:10 24 godziny. Na własne oczy: Lotnisko 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:10 Firma 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Portfel 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:10 Orange Ekstraklasa 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Ostatnie piętro 0:20 Supermeteo 0:30 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:00 Orange Ekstraklasa 2:40 Świat reporterów 2:55 Serwis sportowy 3:00 Serwis informacyjny 3:25 Prognoza pogody 3:30 Skrót filmowy 3:32 Supermeteo 3:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 4:50 Świat reporterów 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Nieruchomości 5:30 Multikino 6:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 6:30 Supermeteo 6:40 Maja w ogrodzie TVN 7 5:00 Policjanci z Miami (23) 5:55 Telesklep 7:55 Nash Bridges (10) 8:55 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (15) 9:55 Sindbad: Legenda siedmiu mórz 11:20 Pogoda na miłość (3) 12:15 Quo vadis (2-ost.) 13:55 Cztery łapy 15:30 Detektyw Monk (2/16) 16:30 Pożyczalscy 18:10 Akademia policyjna 5: Misja w Miami Beach 20:05 Krytyczna decyzja 22:45 Ognisty podmuch 1:25 Zabójczy wirus 3:05 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Miasto kobiet 8:30 Tajemnice ciała (4) 9:05 Nianiu, na pomoc! (4/13) 9:50 Magiel towarzyski 10:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 11:00 Ślubne pogotowie 11:30 SOS Uroda 12:00 Lekcja stylu 12:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 13:30 Nigella ekspresowo 14:05 Miasto kobiet 15:00 66 niezapomnianych skandali (4/7) 15:30 Jane Austen żałuje (1/2) 16:30 W roli głównej: Kayah 17:00 Jak dobrze być: Britney 17:30 Duma i uprzedzenie (2/6) 18:30 Magiel towarzyski 19:10 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 19:30 Ślubne pogotowie 20:00 Kochanki (4) 21:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Jasienica 21:30 Jane Austen żałuje (2-ost.) 22:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 23:00 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie 23:55 W roli głównej: Kayah 0:25 66 niezapomnianych skandali (4/7) 0:55 Co za tydzień 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Notes kulinarny 3:55 Ona czyli ja 4:20 Szkoła randkowania 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Test 300 7:30 Motoszoł 8:30 De Lux 2 8:45 Gadżet Lab 9:30 Operacja Tuning 10:00 Jazda polska 10:30 Legendy PRL 2 11:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 11:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 12:00 Turbo kamera 12:30 Kulisy Grand Prix 13:00 Historie motocyklowe 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 15:00 Mechanik 15:30 Polak potrafi 16:00 Co poszło nie tak 16:30 Wypadek - przypadek 17:00 Toolbox 17:30 Na osi 18:00 Motoszoł 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 20:00 Na każdą kieszeń 20:30 Jazda polska 21:00 Legendy PRL 2 21:30 Top Gear 2006 22:30 Kulisy Grand Prix 23:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 0:00 Monster Jam 0:30 Wypadek - przypadek 1:00 Grand Prix na torze 1:30 Na każdą kieszeń 2:00 Jazda polska 2:30 Operacja Tuning 3:00 Mechanik 3:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 4:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 4:30 Test 300 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 Pierścień i róża: Żegnaj, słodkie życie (3/5) 9:40 Akwanauci 10:35 Kino krótkich filmów: Kocha, nie kocha 10:45 Niedziela z operą: Madame Butterfly 13:20 Magiczne drzewo: Berło (4) 13:45 Magiczne drzewo: Bracia (5) 14:20 Kiniarze z Kalkuty 15:25 Teatr Telewizji: Pan Jowialski 17:10 Popioły (1/2) 19:00 Dzień świąteczny 20:20 Nuda 20:30 Machuca 22:30 Studio TVP Kultura: Filipinki 22:40 Filipinki 23:10 Trzeci punkt widzenia 23:35 Rytmy serca: Czarna muzyka RPA 0:30 Kino nocne: Zapomniane światło 2:10 Pixies 2:55 Krótki dzień pracy 4:10 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 Kochlik 7:30 Kocha, nie kocha 8:00 Parot 8:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts 13:00 O co kaman? 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 15:00 Specjalista 17:00 PL Top 10 18:00 Planet VIVA 18:20 Shibuya 19:00 Street Charts 20:00 Chartsurfer 21:30 Eurotop 22:30 Planet VIVA 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Jezus 9:55 Kobiety na skraju załamania nerwowego 11:30 Skąpiec 13:40 Wyspa piratów 15:50 Hrabia Monte Christo 17:40 Okruchy dnia 20:00 Pokój z widokiem 22:10 Niebezpieczne związki (2/3) 23:50 Farinelli - ostatni kastrat 1:50 Klasowo-łóżkowe potyczki w Beverly Hills 3:30 Biała intryga AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 13 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 reż. Rod Hardy, Kanada/ USA 2003 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA 2003 15:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2006 16:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2006 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 13 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 reż. Rod Hardy, Kanada/ USA 2003 19:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA 2003 20:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2006 21:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2006 22:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 18 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 23:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 19 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 00:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2006 01:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2006 02:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 18 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 03:00 Zabójczynie - serial kryminalny odc. 19 reż. Daniel Barone, Diego Barrido i inni, Argentyna 2005 AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 9 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 10:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 9 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 11:00 Mistrzowie science fiction - serial SF odc. 5 reż. Michael Petroni, USA 2007 12:00 Mistrzowie science fiction - serial SF odc. 6 reż. Michael Petroni, USA 2007 13:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 2002 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 2002 15:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 9 reż. Michael Robison, Joseph L. Scanlan, Brad Turner, Kanada/USA 1995 16:00 Mistrzowie science fiction - serial SF odc. 5 reż. Michael Petroni, USA 2007 17:00 Mistrzowie science fiction - serial SF odc. 6 reż. Michael Petroni, USA 2007 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 2002 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 2002 20:00 Mistrzowie science fiction - serial SF odc. 5 reż. Michael Petroni, USA 2007 21:00 Mistrzowie science fiction - serial SF odc. 6 reż. Michael Petroni, USA 2007 22:00 Misja skazańców - film SF reż. Ricardo Jacques Gale, wyk. Maxwell Caulfield, Tracy Scoggins, Billy Dee Williams, Gary Roberts USA 1993 23:50 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 15 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 00:25 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 16 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 01:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 2002 02:00 Misja skazańców - film SF reż. Ricardo Jacques Gale, wyk. Maxwell Caulfield, Tracy Scoggins, Billy Dee Williams, Gary Roberts USA 1993 03:50 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 15 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 04:25 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 16 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 04:55 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 2002 Cinemax 2 06:00 Szkoła kowbojów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Stanley Kramer, wyk. Bill Mumy, Barry Robins, Miles Chapin, Darel Glaser USA 1971 07:45 Słone powietrze - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alessandro Angelini, wyk. Giorgio Pasotti, Giorgio Colangeli, Michela Cescon, Katy Louise Saunders Włochy 2006 09:15 Na krawędzi - dramat kryminalny reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Gregory Peck, Tuesday Weld, Estelle Parsons, Ralph Meeker USA 1970 10:50 Wspólny puls - dramat obyczajowy reż. Su Rynard, wyk. Mimi Kuzyk, Peter Stebbings, Kristin Booth, Ariel Waller Kanada 2006 12:15 Nasza własna gwiazda - dramat obyczajowy reż. Cameron Watson, wyk. Allison Janney, Keith Carradine, Cheryl Hines, Beth Grant USA 2005 14:00 Szybcy i wściekli - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Michelle Rodriquez, Jordana Brewster USA 2001 15:50 W blasku Hollywood: Jodie Foster - serial dokumentalny 16:25 Rocznica - komedia reż. Diane Kurys, wyk. Lambert Wilson, Michele Laroque, Jean-Hugues Anglade, Pierre Palmade Francja 2005 18:15 Szkoła kowbojów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Stanley Kramer, wyk. Bill Mumy, Barry Robins, Miles Chapin, Darel Glaser USA 1971 20:00 Kwestia zaufania - komedia obyczajowa reż. Bart Freundlich, wyk. David Duchovny, Julianne Moore, Maggie Gyllenhaal, Billy Crudup USA 2005 21:40 Ray - film biograficzny reż. Taylor Hackford, wyk. Jamie Foxx, Kerry Washington, Regina King, Clifton Powell USA 2004 00:10 Nieobecni - thriller reż. Daniel Calparsoro, wyk. Ariadna Gil, Jordi Molla, Nacho Pérez, Omar Munoz Hiszpania 2005 01:40 Miłość i ból, i ta cała cholerna reszta - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alan J. Pakula, wyk. Maggie Smith, Timothy Bottoms, Don Jaime de Mora y Aragon, Emiliano Redondo USA 1973 03:30 Tragedia Makbeta - dramat kostiumowy reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Jon Finch, Francesca Annis, Martin Shaw, Terence Bayler Wlk. Brytania/USA 1971 Comedy Central 06:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 417 USA 1988 06:30 Roseanne - serial odc. 418 USA 1988 07:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 419 USA 1988 07:25 Roseanne - serial odc. 420 USA 1988 08:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 422 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 423 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:45 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 424 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 402 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 403 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 404 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 312 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 313 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:20 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 110 USA 2001 11:45 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 111 USA 2001 12:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 112 USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 425 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 501 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 405 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 406 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 314 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 315 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 316 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:35 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 113 USA 2001 16:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 114 USA 2001 16:30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 208 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 16:55 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 209 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 17:15 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 210 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 17:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 609 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:15 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 610 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 611 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:10 Terapia grupowa - serial odc. 104 reż. Bryan Gordon, Peter Lauer, USA 2006 19:35 Daily Show - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Terapia grupowa - serial odc. 105 reż. Bryan Gordon, Peter Lauer, USA 2006 20:30 Terapia grupowa - serial odc. 106 reż. Bryan Gordon, Peter Lauer, USA 2006 21:00 Miłość i śmierć - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Diane Keaton, Woody Allen, Olga Georges-Picot, Georges Adet USA/Francja 1975 22:40 Co w Trawce piszczy 22:50 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 212 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 23:15 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 213 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 23:40 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 505 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 00:05 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 506 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 00:30 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 507 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 01:00 Daily Show - program rozrywkowy 01:25 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 611 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 01:50 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 612 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 02:15 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 613 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 02:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 207 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 301 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:30 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 302 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 04:00 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 216 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 04:30 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 217 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 04:55 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 218 i 219 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 Fox Life 08:10 America's Next Top Model 2 - reality show odc. 8, Dziewczyna z niepowtarzalnym stylem 09:10 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 5, Miłość i zęby USA 2003 09:40 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 6, Randka w Halloween USA 2003 10:00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 9 11:00 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 10 12:00 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 22, Strata to nie wszystko reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 12:55 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 19, Kolejne niepowodzenie USA 2000 13:45 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 20, Czego się nie robi dla miłości USA 2000 14:35 America's Next Top Model 2 - reality show odc. 9, Dziewczyna, która boi się węży 15:30 Chirurdzy 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 4, Sedno problemu USA 2005 16:25 Prywatna praktyka - serial obyczajowy odc. 3, Addison organizuje przyjęcie reż. Shonda Rhimes, USA 2007 17:20 Zaklinacz dusz 2 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Duch w sercu USA 2005 18:15 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 21, Tajemniczy intruz USA 2003 19:10 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 23, Przyjaciele z korzyściami cz. 1 USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 24, Przeszłość powraca cz. 2 USA 1998 20:05 Zaklinacz dusz 2 - serial komediowy odc. 5, Pomylony grób USA 2005 21:00 America's Next Top Model 2 - reality show odc. 10, Dziewczyna, która zdradziła swojego chłopaka 21:55 Gotowe na wszystko 4 - serial komediowy odc. 7, Nie osądzaj książki po okładce reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 22:45 Bracia i siostry 2 - serial, dramat odc. 5, Ważne kwestie USA 2006 23:40 Fuks - serial odc. 12, Niezwłoczna pomoc reż. Laurie McCarthy, Gwendolyn M. Parker i inni, USA 2006 00:35 Zaklinacz dusz 2 - serial komediowy odc. 6, Kobieta ze snów USA 2005 01:35 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 9, Wybuchowy naszyjnik reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 25, Carson Kressley Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Owocowe szaszłyki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 08:10 Na słodko 3: Cukier puder - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 08:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Gęś świąteczna - Michał Ogórek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 09:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 09:30 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 5 10:15 Kogel-mogel - program informacyjny odc. 13 10:20 Mondovino: Nie od razu Rzym zbudowano - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 Francja/USA 2004 11:15 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Jo Pratt - magazyn kulinarny odc. 62 12:15 Otwarcie wkrótce: Provence 2 - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 Kanada 2001 12:40 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Owocowe szaszłyki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 12:45 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Michel Roux - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 13:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Gęś świąteczna - Michał Ogórek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 13:40 Street Cafe: Wietnam - Ho Shi Minh - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 Wlk. Brytania 2005 14:05 Rosemary w akcji: Rosemary w jadłodajni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 14:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Kanapka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 14:55 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni - reality show odc. 7 15:40 Szef kuchni!: Skok na ser - serial komediowy odc. 4 Wlk. Brytania 1993 16:10 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Orkady - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 16:40 Słodki drań 2: Placki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 17:05 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 17:35 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 17:50 Kogel-mogel - program informacyjny odc. 13 18:00 Smakosze w dziczy: Szkocja - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 18:30 Jamie w szkolnej stołówce: Jak u mamy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/4 19:20 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 17 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hot-dogi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 20:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Dave i Si w Portugalii - magazyn kulinarny 21:05 Diety - ściśle tajne - film dokumentalny wyk. Kanada 2006 22:00 Ser w plasterkach: Sery Grecji - serial dokumentalny odc. 21 22:30 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Guy Martin - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 23:00 Mondovino: Pax Panoramix - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 Francja/USA 2004 00:00 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 29 00:50 Na słodko 3: Owoce tropikalne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 01:15 Kogel-mogel - program informacyjny odc. 13 01:25 Słodki drań 2: Placki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 01:55 Sobota w kuchni: Ken Hom i Ainsley Harriot - magazyn kulinarny odc. 61 02:20 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 28 02:50 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 17 03:15 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 03:45 Dania w pół godziny: Łosoś z kolorowym ryżem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 50 04:10 Para w kuchni: Truskawki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 04:40 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Makaron ze szpinakiem - Jacek Cygan - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 04:55 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Kanapka doskonała - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 Zone Romantica 06:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 68 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 07:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 69 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 08:00 Kość niezgody - film fabularny reż. Juan Jose Jusid, wyk. Susana Gimenez, Rossy de Palma, Luis Brandoni, Blum Bettiana, Loles Leon Argentyna 1999 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami: Gabriela Spanic 10:35 To jest życie - serial odc. 4 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Kość niezgody - film fabularny reż. Juan Jose Jusid, wyk. Susana Gimenez, Rossy de Palma, Luis Brandoni, Blum Bettiana, Loles Leon Argentyna 1999 13:25 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 25 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 14:20 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 26 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 15:15 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 27 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 16:10 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 28 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 17:05 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 29 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 31 19:00 Gotuj z Angelem! - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 44 21:00 Zaplątani w sieci - serial odc. 2 reż. Nicolas Parodi, Argentyna 2005 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi II - serial odc. 9 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Kość niezgody - film fabularny reż. Juan Jose Jusid, wyk. Susana Gimenez, Rossy de Palma, Luis Brandoni, Blum Bettiana, Loles Leon Argentyna 1999 00:50 To jest życie - serial odc. 3 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 48 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 02:40 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 49 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 03:30 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 50 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 04:20 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 51 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 04:55 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 52 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 Fashion TV 06:00 Fotografowie mody 06:30 Modelki 06:45 Moda i film 06:55 F People 07:00 Tendencje w modzie 07:30 Fryzury i makijaże 07:45 Stroje plażowe 07:55 F People 08:00 Bielizna 08:30 First Face 08:45 Moda i film 08:55 F People 09:00 Tygodnie mody 09:30 Modelki 09:45 Fryzury i makijaże 09:55 F People 10:00 Tygodnie mody 10:30 Projektanci 10:55 F People 11:00 Tygodnie mody 11:30 Hity sezonu 11:55 F People 12:00 Tygodnie mody 12:30 Fryzury i makijaże 12:45 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 12:55 F People 13:00 Projektanci mody 13:30 Fotografowie mody 13:55 F People 14:00 Focus On 14:30 Moda dookoła świata 14:55 F People 15:00 Fashion Destination 15:30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 15:55 F People 16:00 Tygodnie mody 16:30 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 16:55 F People 17:00 Models Special 17:30 Backstage 17:55 F People 18:00 Tygodnie mody 18:30 Stroje plażowe 18:45 Moda i muzyka 18:55 F People 19:00 Tygodnie mody 19:30 Tygodnie mody 19:55 F People 20:00 Models Special 20:30 Fryzury i makijaże 20:45 Tendances 20:55 F People 21:00 Fashion News 21:30 Bielizna 21:45 Kolekcje wiosna-lato 21:55 F People 22:00 Tygodnie mody 22:30 Modelki 22:45 Tendances 22:55 F People 23:00 Fashion News 23:30 Modelki 23:55 F Parties 00:00 Midnight Hot 00:50 F Parties 01:00 Stroje plażowe 01:30 Fotografowie mody 01:45 F Floor 01:55 F Parties 02:00 F Hot 02:30 Hity sezonu 02:55 F Parties 03:00 Tygodnie mody 03:30 Fotografowie mody 03:55 F Parties 04:00 First Face 04:30 Bielizna 04:55 F Parties 05:00 Tygodnie mody 05:30 Modelki 05:55 F People Movies 24 06:00 Uciec przed przeznaczeniem - dramat obyczajowy 07:45 Świadek morderstwa - dramat kryminalny 09:30 Cindy... Gdyby ktoś się dowiedział - film obyczajowy 11:15 Grom z jasnego nieba - dramat obyczajowy 13:00 Dom otwarty - film obyczajowy 14:45 Opowieść z Silk Hope - dramat obyczajowy 16:30 Morderstwo bez przebaczenia - film sensacyjny 18:15 Czarno-białe morderstwo - film sensacyjny 20:00 Ofiara klątwy - thriller 21:45 Doskonałe alibi - thriller 23:30 Rytmy nocy - thriller erotyczny 01:15 Lustrzane odbicia 2 - thriller erotyczny 03:00 Zabić bez skrupułów: Historia Aillenn Wuornos - dramat biograficzny 04:30 Uciec przed przeznaczeniem - dramat obyczajowy SVT1 8.00 Bolibompa 8.01 Mina vänner Tiger och Nalle Puh 8.25 En påsksaga 8.35 Noaks ö 9.00 Unna Junná 9.15 Disneydags 10.10 Lilla sportspegeln 10.40 Plus 11.10 Packat & klart 11.40 Morgonsoffan 12.10 Trion från Belleville 13.30 Tre världar, tre danser 14.30 Hillary och Bill 15.25 I love språk 16.25 Världen 17.25 Förändrarna 17.55 Anslagstavlan 18.00 Bolibompa 18.30 Skärgårdsdoktorn 19.30 Rapport 19.45 Rameldags igen 20.00 Andra Avenyn 20.30 Sportspegeln 21.00 Hockeyhjärtan 22.00 Skola för smarta 22.30 Framtidens fingeravtryck 23.00 Rapport 23.05 Simning: EM 23.35 Tv–stjärnan 0.05 Tv–stjärnan SVT2 10.00 Gudstjänst 11.15 Trons Europa 11.45 Landet runt 12.30 Zapp Europa 13.00 Korrespondenterna 13.30 Doreen 21:30 14.00 Den sista måltiden 15.00 Konståkning: VM 17.40 Esters bok 17.55 Sportnytt 18.00 Rapport 18.15 Sverige! 19.00 Orfeus röst 20.00 Konsten att fylla 40 21.00 Rapport 21.05 Nip/Tuck 21.55 Vad ryms inte i en kopp te? 23.05 Amy Winehouse live 0.00 Velvet Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SVT1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SVT2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku